John Wraith (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = John Wraith | Aliases = Wraith, John Carlisle, Halcon, Kestrel, Carlisle, Expediter, Ray Johnson | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Formerly , 's , terrorist cell (unnamed) | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 6'0" | Weight = 195 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Bald | Hair2 = (formerly black) | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Preacher, former Spy, Government Operative, Mercenary, Soldier | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Larry Hama; Dave Hoover | First = Wolverine Vol 2 48 | First2 = | Death = Wolverine Vol 4 1 | HistoryText = John Wraith was part of Team X along with Wolverine, Sabretooth, Maverick, Mastodon, and Silver Fox. Wraith was a powerful teleporter, capable of getting the team out of sticky situations after their job was finished. He had a penchant for explosives, arming himself with shaped charges, explosives that were built to direct the force of their blast in specific directions based on how they are deployed. Like the other members of Team X, he was given an artificial age suppressant, so he was in all probability much older than he looked. His time as a secret agent and a member of the Weapon X program left John somewhat paranoid. His house was a veritable death trap, as was the yard around it - John trusted no one. He made a habit of keeping his skill a secret from his compatriots as well as his foes, using it only sparingly, and if no one was looking directly at him - unless it was absolutely vital. The first time his fellow Team-X members found out about his powers was when they went up against Omega Red. John was backup on that mission which Wolverine, Maverick, and Sabretooth ran in Germany to collect a carbonadium synthesizer, and when that trio burst out of the target compound with Red in pursuit, John stalled him with his gun until the others got away. Unfazed, Omega went to wrap John up and tear him to pieces, but John teleported to safety at the last second, with only Wolverine and Omega Red seeing this. There was also a certain animosity between him and Sabretooth. He was about as violent as his fellows from the Weapon X program, but a lot more merciful and did not enjoy killing innocents while on a mission, which put him at odds with people like Sabretooth. Sabretooth once languished for quite a time in John's basement with several shaped charges strapped to his chest. Unless he had a really good reason to, Sabretooth would not lift a finger to help John. Years later, John had tracked Wolverine and the rest of his old teammates down, because it seemed that there was a problem with the age suppression factors given to them by Weapon X, and one of their number, Mastodon, had suddenly aged quite rapidly and been reduced into a pile of ooze. With their help, John discovered a list of termination candidates from the Weapon X project. They recognized themselves on the list plus a man named Aldo Ferro, who they knew was a big time mafia boss, Il Topo Siciliano. They tracked Ferro to his secluded island, where they discovered Maverick guarding him. Maverick soon changed sides when Ferro, aka. Psi-Borg, revealed that he was the one who used his psi-powers to speed the false memory implantation of the Weapon X subjects. After this fiasco, John hung out with Wolverine for a month or two, but then vanished. When Omega Red began hunting down Maverick to locate the Carbonadium Synthesizer, Wraith intervened on behalf of his old buddy North. He ran interference for Maverick and Elena Ivanova, getting Canadian Secret Services involved in the struggle against Omega Red. Wraith was later re-recruited into Weapon X by the "Director" and his mission was to recruit Maverick as well. However, Maverick fought back and Wraith was shot and then gutted by his partner Sabretooth, who had his own plans for Weapon X. Wraith was left for dead, but managed to survive, later becoming a preacher. However, he apparently did not survive an encounter with Wolverine while Logan was possessed by demons from Hell. | Powers = Phase-Jumping: Psionic ability to teleport at will from any point in space to another, with what would appear to be an exceptionally high range. He could move about space at will, appearing and disappearing in a fashion that left no flashy burst of light or sound. Anti-Aging Factor: Which made him age slower than normal. | Abilities = | Strength = Human. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Teleporters Category:Government Agents Category:Weapon Plus members Category:Weapon X Experiment Category:Advanced Longevity